Acerca del fuego
by RukiaU
Summary: No fue hasta varios meses después de la rebelión de los Uchiha, exactamente una semana antes que el día en que su hijo hubiera cumplido los ocho años, cuando Minato soñó con Itachi por primera vez. Minato/Itachi. Minato-centric.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece. Y si me perteneciera no lo diría aquí, sería secreto.

**SPOILERS: **Uno muy muy grande pero tan tan tan obvio desde el principio de la serie que no hace falta ni nombrarlo, y muchas cositas sobre Itachi y los Uchiha que se revelan alrededor del manga 400.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Unas cuantas, pero últimamente siento que si las pongo lo estropeo XD. Yaoi, obvio. Y con un toquecillo de AU, porque hay cosas sobre el pasado de Konoha que no ocurrieron _exactamente_ así. Cronológicamente hay que situarse sobre la época en la que murieron los Uchiha.

**N/A: **He descubierto la fórmula secreta para recuperar la inspiración. Cinco palabras: exámenes la semana que viene.

Para Maruy-chan 

Ma, tu regalo de cumple… ha salido un poco raro. Pero si no te gusta prometo escribirte mucho p0rn para compensar XD. Auch, si hay fallos avisad, porfi, que he tenido que escribir muy deprisa para tenerlo hoy :)

Pero bueno, allá vamos.

**Acerca**** del fuego**

En el segundo y penúltimo día de batalla, un jutsu destinado a otro ninja alcanzó el pecho de Namizake Minato, y de repente sus pulmones comenzaron a arder. Cuando despertó en el hospital, treinta horas más tarde, recibió con alivio la noticia de que la guerra había terminado.

La villa no empezó a regresar a la normalidad hasta varias semanas después, cuando fue dado de alta y pudo incorporarse a sus labores como Hokage, pero ni él ni Konoha llegarían nunca a recuperarse por completo; las marcas dejadas por el fuego perdurarían por muchos años en los muros de la ciudad, al igual que él no se desharía jamás de esa leve sensación de que algo se quemaba en su interior cada vez que respiraba, y hasta el día de su muerte en ocasiones tosería ceniza.

A la ciudad, sin embargo, se le notaba más el dolor.

Una Konoha sin los Uchiha y aquellos cuyas vidas habían arrastrado consigo era sólo la mitad de su Konoha. Minato había luchado por impedir lo inevitable, hasta el último momento; pero, a pesar de su juramento de defender la ciudad, casi se sentía agradecido por haber resultado herido y no tener que continuar matando a algunos de los suyos para preservar la vida del resto. Siempre había desconfiado de la idea de prevenir muertes a costa del asesinato de inocentes, aunque sus enemigos (si es que alguno lograba escapar vivo) sabían que en el campo de batalla era letal. Sin embargo, por ello nunca le gustó una sola de las posibles soluciones al problema con los Uchiha, cada una de las cuales llevaba parejo, de una manera u otra, el derramamiento de sangre. La última esperanza para Konoha, que no para los Uchiha, había sido un muchacho de dicha familia que había actuado como agente doble para intentar detener la rebelión, pero finalmente el engañado había sido el bando de Minato. Él lo comprendía; conocía el sabor de la traición a los tuyos, y cuán difícil era seguir viviendo después.

Tras la derrota, los pocos supervivientes de la que desde entonces sería llamada _familia maldita de Konoha_ desaparecieron, y aunque durante mucho tiempo se rumoreó que habían sido acogidos en el País del Rayo, que aún mantenían a algunos de sus espías entre los ANBU y que no tardarían en intentar otro golpe de estado, a todos los efectos fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Poco a poco, Konoha empezó a sanar. Minato no había podido evitar que sangrara, pero al menos la herida no parecía infectada.

No fue hasta varios meses después, exactamente una semana antes que el día en que su hijo hubiera cumplido los ocho años, cuando Minato soñó con Uchiha Itachi por primera vez.

Abrió los ojos en medio de la noche y reparó en que se sentía extrañamente turbado, pero aunque sabía que había estado soñando no recordaba nada. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó para refrescarse la cara y vio su propio reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, apenas iluminado por un débil rayo de luna, comprendió como en un destello que su sueño había tratado sobre él, el ninja que había estado a punto de detener la guerra a cambio dar muerte a toda su familia. Aunque apenas se habían visto en un puñado de ocasiones, todas ellas para hablar de la misión de espionaje del joven, Minato había pensado algunas veces en él desde la revuelta, si bien siempre para decirse a sí mismo que no lo culpaba de lo ocurrido; sin embargo, la sensación que tenía ahora al evocarlo era distinta, demasiado parecida a la sombra de ciertas cosas que no se había permitido experimentar desde la muerte de su esposa. Confuso y adormilado, le quitó importancia a sus pensamientos y volvió a la cama, conciliando el sueño casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, tres noches después los sueños volvieron, y la primera fue la única vez que no conseguiría recordar.

_Itachi lo miraba, en silencio, y Minato no era capaz de apartar los ojos de él. Parecía mayor de lo que recordaba, aunque su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo; quizás fuera sólo su cerebro, engañándolo sobre la verdadera edad del chico e intentando convencerle de que lo que estaba pasando estaba bien. Pero Minato sabía que no era así, sino que Itachi era un enemigo, un hombre y demasiado joven, y que ninguno de los dos debería disfrutar tanto que Minato comenzara a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo del otro con la lengua. Itachi jadeaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero a pesar de las miradas ansiosas que el joven no dejaba de dirigirle, Minato le había asegurado una cosa, y estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa; esa noche, la única parte de Minato que lo tocaría sería el músculo que en ese momento se hundía en el hueco de su ombligo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Itachi temblara bajo su boca y le arrancara un gemido con sabor a sudor. La vibración sobre su piel hizo que Itachi arqueara aún más la espalda, intentando hundir esa lengua de nuevo en su estómago, pero Minato alzó la cabeza, fijó la mirada en sus ojos negros, apenas entreabiertos, y les dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. _

_- Todavía no he terminado contigo._

Le despertó un grito; tardó en darse cuenta de que había sido suyo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, incómodo, y permaneció mirando al techo durante más de media hora, perplejo y enfadado con su cuerpo por hacerle sentir como si hubiera vuelto a los quince años. Su respiración se negaba a volver a la normalidad, al menos mientras siguiera pensando en el sueño, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, al igual que no podía controlar lo que su subconsciente decidiera mostrarle mientras dormía. No significaba nada, acabó decidiendo, y no merecía la pena pensar en ello; lo más probable era que no volviera a ocurrirle nada similar.

Unos días después casi lo había olvidado; era momento de visitar el cementerio.

Siempre iba primero a verla a ella; de Kushina nadie se acordaba, aunque había muerto sólo unas horas antes de que todo terminara. Cada vez que la visitaba llevaba flores diferentes; nunca había conseguido memorizar cuáles eran sus preferidas, aunque ella se lo había repetido decenas de veces; sin embargo, saber que algunas veces escogía las correctas le consolaba. Después era el turno de su hijo, el de ambos, que al contrario que su madre recibía tantas visitas de los aldeanos que su tumba casi parecía un lugar de peregrinación, especialmente en esa fecha. Él, convertido en héroe antes de cumplir el día de vida, era quien los había salvado del zorro de nueve colas, el kyubi, conteniéndolo en su cuerpo y muriendo con él para salvar Konoha. El hecho de que había sido Minato el que había sellado al demonio en el interior del bebé era bien conocido, pero en vez de despertar el desprecio de los habitantes de la villa sólo había obtenido veneración por haber sido capaz de sacrificar a su propio hijo por ellos. Minato, sin embargo, era de los pocos que sabían que todo había sido un terrible error, y que el que debía haber muerto a cambio de sellar al demonio tendría que haber sido él.

Su Naruto, como habían decidido llamarle a partir de un personaje de la mejor novela de su maestro Jiraiya, también fallecido durante el ataque del Kyubi , tendría que seguir vivo, y aunque a veces Minato se permitía ser egoísta e imaginaba un mundo en el que el jutsu no hubiera fallado, o él hubiera decidido abandonar la ciudad a su suerte y escapar con el niño, la realidad era que Konoha dependía de él, y era su deber mantener con vida la ciudad que su hijo había salvado con su vida. A veces, y eso era lo único que todavía lograba hacerle llorar, presentía que Naruto lo hubiera querido así.

Sin embargo, si pudiera volver a elegir, no sabía si Konoha pesaría más que la vida de su familia. En su interior, muy en el fondo, creía que Itachi había hecho lo correcto.

Las noches siguientes no le extrañó volver a soñar con él, pero sí que hacerlo le consolara. Sin embargo, todo se lo achacó al hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer, demasiado afectado por la pérdida de Kushina como para que sus necesidades físicas llegaran a anteponerse en un solo momento a su dolor. Intentó centrarse en la reconstrucción de Konoha y las visitas de los altos dignatarios extranjeros cuyos países pretendían confirmar su alianza con Konoha, pero los sueños persistían. Tras varias semanas, se decidió a darles fin y se dejó seducir por una ninja médico que llevaba insinuándole su admiración por él de formas cada vez menos sutiles durante algo más de un año. Esa madrugada se refugió en los brazos de Itachi, arrepentido, y le juró que jamás volvería a tocar a alguien que no fuera él.

La siguiente vez que visitó a Kushina se sintió tentado de contárselo todo, pero no fue capaz. Sin embargo, dejó que Naruto le escuchara, ahorrándole los detalles que no eran adecuados para los oídos de un niño, pero haciéndole partícipe de sus miedos. Acabó cantándole en voz queda una nana, aquella que Kushina tarareaba durante su embarazo siempre que quería que el bebé se calmara y dejara de dar patadas.

Al meterse en la cama deseó como tantas otras veces tener la oportunidad de soñar con su hijo; sólo quería ver cómo sería a sus ocho años, oírlo reír y escuchar su voz.

Nunca funcionaba.

_Itachi sostenía su mano. O él la de Itachi; no importaba. El sol estaba bajo, pero no sabía si anochecía o se trataba del amanecer. _

_Itachi estrechaba con fuerza sus dedos._

_- Duele - dijo Minato, pero no se refería a su mano, y sabía que el otro tampoco lo entendería así. _

_- Lo sé - respondió Itachi. Tardó unos minutos en volver a hablar, pero parecieron segundos; quizás fueran segundos.- ¿Nunca deja de hacerlo?_

_- A veces - Minato apartó la vista del horizonte para mirarlo. Él no se movió.- Cuando estoy aquí. _

_Itachi asintió, y por un momento Minato creyó que iba a sonreír, pero no lo hizo. _

_Itachi, estaba aprendiendo Minato, jamás sonreía. _

Puede que debiera haberse asustado cuando los sueños empezaron a cambiar, cuando el sexo dejó paso a las conversaciones o a un simple _estar juntos_, pero para entonces casi lo echaba de menos las noches en las que no aparecía. Sin embargo, cada vez estaba claro que no se trataba de una mera necesidad física de su cuerpo, sino que se trataba de Itachi por alguna razón. Quizás lo similar de sus situaciones hacía que proyectara sus deseos en él. Quizás lo traía a sus sueños porque creía que era el único que lo comprendería. Quizás... no, él no era real, o al menos estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que el de sus sueños no lo fuera, pero según pasaban los meses sentía que el vínculo que los unía se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y a veces se preguntaba si Itachi, estuviera donde estuviera, también lo sentiría.

Konoha, poco a poco, se fue olvidando de los Uchiha. Él cada día pensaba menos en otra cosa e, igualmente, cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo no desear que llegara el momento en que despertar no fuera necesario. No dejó que su trabajo se resintiera; intentar comportarse como el mejor de los Hokages era lo único de la vida_ real _que seguía valiendo la pena, y no estaba dispuesto a llevar a Konoha a la perdición por una fantasía salida de sus sueños. Pero, a veces...

Sin que apenas se diera cuenta, los meses se convirtieron en un año, y luego otro, y luego otro, y, con el paso del tiempo, Minato dejó de desear que Itachi se fuera.

_Al principio no fue nada. El aire de la noche, que había hecho deslizar las sábanas y acariciado su espalda desnuda, provocando que se le erizara la piel de la nuca, posiblemente debido a la frialdad. No importaba que no hubiera ninguna ventana abierta por la que pudiera entrar la brisa, ni que el ambiente fuera especialmente cálido para la estación. Sin embargo, un cosquilleo subía a lo largo de su columna, una promesa de algo que amagaba con tocarle pero no lo hacía, y que a pesar de ello seguía viajando sin rozarle en dirección a su cuello. Él estaba tenso, expectante, sabedor de que no se encontraba solo pero aun así fingiendo que dormía. De repente sintió algo húmedo y templado ejercer una ligera presión entre sus omóplatos, y no pudo seguir haciéndose el dormido. _

_- Eres tú - susurró Minato, y una risa disimulada y un beso en el hombro izquierdo se lo confirmaron. Era curioso oírlo reír cuando nunca había visto su cara haciendo lo mismo, pero aun así le parecía un sonido hermoso. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Itachi y lo hizo rodar, hasta que fue el otro el que estaba atrapado entre él y la cama. Minato sonrió y se acercó aún más para morder juguetonamente su cuello, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran justo en los lugares adecuados para obligar a Itachi a gemir. _

_- Anoche no viniste - susurró, todavía con la cara apretada contra su cuello, y esforzándose por captar cada matiz de su aroma. _

_- Eres tú el que a veces no viene - respondió Itachi. Minato frunció el ceño. No, él nunca haría eso. Si dependiera de él, nunca se alejarían.- A veces lo haces pero es como si no estuvieras, y sé que luego no lo recuerdas. _

_- No - dijo, apoyándose sobre un brazo y mirándolo a los ojos.- Yo nunca te olvidaría. _

_Itachi le hizo bajar la cabeza y besarlo, pero Minato deseaba que le dijera que sabía que nunca lo olvidaba, que pensaba en él a cada instante y que cada momento lejos de él se sentía morir, pero Itachi nunca le decía lo que él quería oír, sólo lo que pensaba de verdad. Entonces, decidió Minato, le demostraría que él era su todo; y, como si de un sueño se tratara, de repente las piernas de Itachi rodeaban su cintura y Minato estaba en su interior, y todo era correcto, cálido y placentero, y lo único que importaba, lo único real, era el cuerpo que se movía al unísono con el suyo. _

_Lo único que deseaba olvidar Minato era la palabra _despertar_. _

Un día de marzo del año en que Naruto hubiera cumplido los dieciséis, un ANBU que acababa de volver de una misión rutinaria en el País del Rayo informó que se rumoreaba que los Uchiha habían reunido un ejército para atacar Konoha, y que el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku, cabeza del clan hasta su fallecimiento en la rebelión de Konoha, estaba al mando.

Minato consiguió escuchar la noticia sin delatarse. Más tarde, cuando por fin estuvo solo, salió a la terraza y gritó. No dijo nada en particular; tampoco sabría qué. Simplemente, la idea de Itachi acercándose a Konoha era demasiado para ser soportada en silencio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse al respeto; si los Uchiha planeaban intentar hacerse con Konoha de nuevo, él no podía permitirlo, pero temía matar a Itachi por error, o que otros lo hicieran. Además, si de verdad querían ganar esta guerra, seguramente sus ninjas estarían mejor preparados que la vez anterior, y aunque en esa ocasión la batalla había sido corta Konoha había estado a punto de caer. Los Uchiha comprendían por entonces una parte pequeña de la población, pero muy pocos de ellos eran civiles, y el resto se encontraba entre los mejores ninjas; eso sin contar con el factor sorpresa, que había estado a su favor. Aunque muchos habían muerto, Minato sabía que no se embarcarían en una empresa tal sin aliados fuertes, por lo menos tanto como Konoha.

Por primera vez en ocho años la ciudad se enfrentaba a una verdadera amenaza, y Minato no sabía si lograría salir victoriosa. En el fondo tampoco estaba seguro de querer que lo hiciera.

Nuevos espías fueron enviados; algunos confirmaban los rumores, y añadían todo tipo de detalles inquietantes. Otros, los más, decían que se trataba de una falsa alarma. El Consejo estaba de acuerdo; los Uchiha estaban muertos, o al menos derrotados de por vida, su regreso era imposible. Sin embargo, Minato no pensaba lo mismo. Incluso si el Itachi con el que compartía sueños no fuese real, si bien cada vez estaba más convencido de que sí lo era, sabía que lo que conocía de él era auténtico, y lo creía capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa. Por eso, cuando apenas dos semanas después de que fueran avisados de los rumores sonó la señal que indicaba que Konoha estaba siendo atacada, Minato apenas se sorprendió.

La ciudad ardía incluso antes de que empezaran los primeros combates. Minato dio la orden de evacuar inmediatamente a todos los civiles y llevarlos a los refugios de las montañas; aunque le fuera imposible proteger a todos los ninjas, necesitaba saber que parte de su gente estaría a salvo. Hubo una reunión de urgencia en la Torre del Hokage, donde cada uno de los escuadrones ANBU fue asignado a una zona de la ciudad, y los jounin también recibieron la orden de separarse e intentar que su barrera no tuviera puntos débiles. De todas maneras, antes de que todos los ninjas salieran a enfrentarse con los enemigos el combate ya se había trasladado al interior de los muros de Konoha. Finalmente, el único que quedó en la torre fue Minato, incapaz de formar parte de la batalla. Haría todo lo posible para que Konoha ganara, pero no saldría a enfrentarse con los Uchiha, no correría el riesgo de herirlo a _él_. En su lugar, bajó hasta el vestíbulo de la torre y esperó, esperó a que Konoha rechazara al invasor o se produjera un milagro, Itachi entrara en la habitación y le prometiera no alejarse de su lado nunca.

Los gritos del exterior eran fáciles de ignorar, y el color rojo fuego que había adquirido el cielo apenas se atisbaba desde las ventanas. Sólo importaba la puerta que había frente a él, y que ésta se abriera.

Y la puerta se abrió y él entró, y Minato sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un instante.

_Itachi._

Era tal como lo recordaba, pero no. El Itachi de sus sueños siempre había tenido la misma edad, pero se había hecho a la idea de que ya sería mucho mayor; sin embargo, apenas parecía haber crecido. Seguía teniendo la piel y el pelo de los Uchiha, aunque algo en ellos parecía distinto, y sus ojos seguían siendo igual de negros. Seguía siendo tan hermoso como en sus sueños.

Y, aun así, algo... algo estaba mal.

De repente lo comprendió.

- Tú no eres Itachi - dijo, horrorizado.

No, claro que era su Itachi. Era Itachi, y había venido para quedarse con él para siempre. Era así como debían ser las cosas, era el final que ambos se merecían después de tantos años.

El joven habló.

- Itachi era mi hermano.

No, no, no. Así no era como tenía que acabar. Quizás Itachi aún no había llegado, quizás estaba fuera, buscándolo. Seguramente creía que Minato estaba combatiendo; no sabía que lo estaba esperando allí. En cualquier momento aparecería, y esa copia de él que lo miraba tan inexpresivamente se marcharía y no volvería a hablar de Itachi en pasado, como si no existiera, como si Minato ya nunca pudiera decirle que lo amaba.

- ¿Dónde...? - empezó, pero no estaba seguro de querer continuar, de que quisiera oír la respuesta.

El hermano de Itachi lo miró en silencio durante unos momentos, y entonces se llevó una mano a la espalda y desenvainó lentamente una larga espada, manchada de óxido y sangre.

- Itachi era un traidor - dijo en un tono casi de tristeza, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Minato. Éste sintió que las rodillas le empezaban a fallar - Cuando se descubrió que trabajaba para Konoha le cortaron la cabeza, justo antes del golpe de estado. Nos obligaron a todos a mirar.

Y, sin más, la espada se movió hacia él, y Minato tuvo medio segundo para decidir si merecía la pena apartarse del recorrido de la hoja y enfrentarse a él, si merecía la pena seguir viviendo.

Y decidió.

---

No eran tan diferentes. Apenas los distinguían la longitud del pelo, sus mejillas y ese algo en la forma de la cara, y todo ello podía ser camuflado con el más sencillo de los genjutsus. El resto parecía idéntico a la versión que llevaba años apareciéndose en sus sueños; compartían ese mismo aire de fragilidad que casi contradecía su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, la blancura de esa piel en la que deseaba nadar, ese olor a_ él _que asomaba por debajo del de la sangre, esos ojos, ahora cerrados pero igual de oscuros. Y sus labios, sus labios parecían más perfectos que nunca.

Y ahora eran solo suyos.

Para siempre.

Con infinito cuidado, Minato recogió el pálido cadáver del suelo e, ignorando el crepitar del fuego que empezaba a rodear el edificio, lo llevó en brazos hacia el interior.

- Lo hemos conseguido, mi amor - le susurró al oído antes de besarlo con ternura.

Serviría.

**Fin**


End file.
